


bad

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dick stomping, Dom/sub, Foreplay, Hair Pulling, M/M, PWP, Short, Smut, hfbdh ok love that tag, just not all the way, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeno deserves this, both he and Jaemin know it.





	bad

**Author's Note:**

> never done this before,, so irdk. sorry  
> also don't like don't read!!

Jeno deserves this, both he and Jaemin know it.

Jeno deserves to be shoved into their shared apartment, he deserves to be yanked and manhandled to the point of tears - hell, he can even feel his pants tighten as Jaemin grabs a fistful of his hair and makes him look him dead in the eye.

"Color?"

"G-green, sir"

Jaemin tightens his grip and gives Jeno a firm nod.Jeno lets out a chuckle.

big mistake.

"On your knees." 

Jeno complies, opening his mouth. He expects to be filled to the brim, to choke, to cry, to be turned into a sticky mess because he deserves it-

He feels pressure on his crotch. He looks down, and Jaemin's shoe is there, digging itself harder and harder onto his dick. He lets out a whimper

"Look at me." Jeno meets Jaemin's eyes and instantly regrets it. They have a spark in them, a flame that makes him look  _insane_.

"You want to taste my cock?" Jeno feels Jaemin's shoe disappear from his crotch. He whines, bucking his hips up and nodding at the same time. Jaemin scoffs.

"Well then fucking behave for once, you dumb slut." Jaemin kicks him,  _kicks_ him right on his dick, and he doesn't know if what he feels is pleasure or pain as he cries out.

"'m sorry daddy, I'm sorry," Jeno sobs out. Jaemin's touch is gone as fast as it came, and Jeno can't help but let out an even louder whine, his knees closing in on each other in hope of getting just  _some_ type of friction.

"Apologies aren't going to get you anywhere at this point, even your dumb little self knows that." Jaemin's voice is calm as he grabs Jeno's chin, giving him access to Jeno's face. His thumb traces drool-coated lips and they immediately part. Jaemin spits in Jeno's mouth."You get off on being beaten up, beg to be fucked in  _public_ , yet now I walk in on you telling your little jock club that I'm a cockdriven whore? What's next? I watch shark porn?" Jaemin slaps him, hard. 

"No dad- sir, I didn't mean-"

"Then what did you mean, other than that my dick is pathetically small, and that I just  _love_ calling you daddy?" Jeno tries to look down, but Jaemin's grip on his jaw won't budge. His dick is so hard it  _hurts_  and he's still fully clad.

"Please sir I'll really do anything just please-" Jaemin steps on his crotch. "please..." 

"Please what, mutt?" His heel digs into Jeno. Jeno starts crying, shaking too much to answer.

"Oh, so  _now_ you're quiet. I guess I'll just leave you here then." Jaemin let's go of Jeno, and almost walks away when Jeno speaks up.

"20"

Jaemin stops in his tracks.

"Come again, pup?"

"20 s-spankies...with your hand."

"You think that's what you should get?" Jaemin asks. "Look at me." Jeno nods, looking up. He sees love in Jaemin's eyes for a split second, and his heart flutters before he stands up to climb up on their bed. 


End file.
